


chasing him

by thotsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottomsoo, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsoo/pseuds/thotsoo
Summary: All Jongin wanted was a job that could help him through college. What he didn't want was to catch feelings for his boss son, the boy with the piercings and fat ass.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simple task. Get a few items from the store and return to the shop. Easy. No, it wasn't because Jongin wasn't the brightest guy. He was stupid actually. All because he didn't know what anything on the list meant. He never baked a cake before so when his boss gave him a list of ingredients to pick up from the store, he  was left clueless.

He  was forced to ask the workers for help which made him feel even more stupid but in the end it worked because now he was off his way with all the cake ingredients his boss needed .

Jongin had  just recently earned himself a job at a local bakery near his college. It was out of his comfort zone because a quarterback working at a bakery didn't match. His friends clowned him for scoring such a job but he didn't care, as long as he was getting paid, he was good. Mr. Do had given him a starting price at $10 an hour; only a fool would let their pride get in the way of that. 

The thing was that he was the only worker here besides Mr. Do which is why he was responsible for the cashier, the maintenance of the store, and even getting ingredients for the store . It was a lot but it was worth it. He had only been there for a two weeks but his first check was over $800 so to say at least, he was good.

"Jongin, boy, clean up the shop and close it down when you're finished. We're closing early tonight." Mr. Do told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, stay safe."

"You too, son." Jongin watched Mr. Do walk outside. Through the glass door, he could see someone kiss the older man on the cheek. Mr. Do gripped the person--no boy, by the cheeks and he seemed so happy.  Jongin peered closer but  was left with the darkness of the street as the pair left before he could see who the mystery person was . Jongin brushed the thought aside and started to clean the shop. 

 

 

 

The next day, Jongin decided to take the early shift to avoid missing football practice later that day. He was carefully placing the cupcakes into the display when he almost dropped them due to hearing Park fucking Chanyeol barge into the shop. "JONGIN-AH!" He sung loudly. Oh Sehun was right there next to him but he was more calmer, more civilized than their annoying friend.

"Aw, pretty boy. You look so cute next to cupcakes." Chanyeol cooed. 

"Shut the fuck up." Jongin cursed,  quickly placing the dessert into the display. When he closed the window he asked, "Why the fuck are you guys here?"

"Bored." Sehun collapsed into the table chair. "We skipped class just to come see you."

"Well you guys can fuck off. We have practice later, I'll see you guys then."

"Sehun's lying. We want free cupcakes." Chanyeol confirmed. 

Jongin sighed. "I can't give out free cupcakes. I don't have those kind of privileges. They're only $4."

"$4 for cupcakes?!" Chanyeol shouted. 

"Mr. Do is on a different level," Jongin defended. "If I were him, I would sell cupcakes that high too."

"We shouldn't even be eating cupcakes before practice anyway. Coach can tell if we're slacking." Sehun tried.

Chanyeol smacked his lips. "Coach is not going to know if we ate one cupcake. You're letting your fear of him cloud logic."

"Don't you remember when he yelled at Jongin for eating a bag of chips that one morning?" Sehun asked. "I'm telling you, that man knows."

Jongin nodded. "Sehun's right. Coach is a psychopath."

Jongin didn't hear what Chanyeol was saying to him because he was too focused on the door opening and who was walking in. Mr. Do held the door open for a boy Jongin could not recognize. His stare grew more intense as he came to realize how fucking hot this guy was. He had a buzz cut which felt out of place for a second but it quickly began to match his features. He had a long line of earrings going up his ears, top to bottom. His nose was even decorated with a septum piercing. When he turned to Mr. Do, so did his ass and Jongin almost collapsed. Jongin had seen a lot of asses during his college life but he had never found the right one (if that made any sense). But this ass that stared right at him was perfect. And it wasn't just that. The boy was just gorgeous to him, he couldn't help but develop an instant interest.

"Jongin, boy!" Mr. Do stole his steady gaze on the boy ass to focus on him. "This is my son, Kyungsoo." 

Kyungsoo. How could a name be so cute? Mr. Do brought the boy to the counter where Jongin stood behind. Kyungsoo reached his hands out to be held. "Nice to meet you."

Jongin gulped. He was even prettier up close. There was brown freckles dusted across his nose and Jongin again, felt like he was going to collapse. He took the open hand and responded with a giddy smile. "Jongin." When their hands fell from each other, Kyungsoo looked towards his father.

"My son is moving back to Seoul. So, he might take a job here and help you out." Mr. Do explained, placing his arm over Kyungsoo. Jongin could tell he was protective over his son. **** ~~~~

"Ah, nice. I was hoping I could get a co-worker." Jongin tried his hardest to be fake and nice.  He was already like that with Mr. Do  naturally but with him wanting to impress Kyungsoo, he decided to put on an even greater act .

"See that, Kyungsoo? You got someone who wants to work with you. You should take the job, no?"

Kyungsoo stared at his dad with annoyance. It was obvious they had a private conversation and his dad was exposing him. But he too decided to put on an act. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Great!" Mr. Do brought Kyungsoo closer to him. "When do you want to start?"

Kyungsoo frowned. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, it is!" Mr. Do was  clearly overjoyed that he had gotten Kyungsoo a job at the bakery. Jongin could tell it was a goal he's had for a while. 

"Um, dad, I'm going out with my friends in a few so I'll see you later?"

"Oh, of course, of course. I'll see you at home." Mr. Do rubbed Kyungsoo's hair before walking into the back kitchen.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and Sehun which he expected to be staring at him. He sent a nod their way before walking towards the exit. He paused in front of the door, turning around to look at Jongin. His eyes were not easy to read but Jongin stared deep into them and what he found intrigued him.  Kyungsoo's eyes  were filled with a slight lust and Jongin, if he wasn't dying enough, almost flipped when he noticed that Kyungsoo was sticking his ass out . He gave the worker a tiny smirk before exiting the shop, hips swinging.

Jongin mouth fell open. He looked towards his friends and they were in  just as much shock. "Did you  just see that?" Chanyeol asked.

"Dude..."Sehun said.

"Holy shit." Was all Jongin had the courage to say.

He had a new goal.

And it was quite simple.

He was going to fuck Kyungsoo.


	2. Chapter 2

After football practice, Jongin was practically forced to run to work. Coach kept them later than what was originally planned which meant an hour of work was taken away from him. He wasn't even allowed to contact Mr. Do until he was out of his football gear. His nerves had gotten even more wrecked when he didn't receive a response from his boss. He was definitely getting fired. ****  
** **

Jongin barged into the bakery, sweaty and all with a desperate need to catch his breath. He panted and panted until he thought he could catch himself. He looked forward and the shop was empty, completely silent. He almost sighed gratefully until he heard a bubble gum pop. ****  
** **

He looked forward, nothing was there but the door to the back kitchen. He heard another pop, this time more louder and clearer. He turned to his left and there he saw Kyungsoo sitting comfortably behind the counter, his feet parched on the platform. They stared at each other what felt like eternity to Jongin. Kyungsoo silently chewed on his gum, not daring to break the stare off. Jongin didn't know if Kyungsoo was uncomfortable but he sure as hell was.

Jongin cleared his throat. "Where's your dad?" ****  
** **

Kyungsoo didn't answer for a while, continuing to stare which gave off the impression that he purposely wanted to make Jongin uncomfortable. "Out."

"What is out?" He challenged. ****  
** **

"Out as in shopping for ingredients." ****  
** **

Jongin flinched. He was supposed to go shopping for ingredients after practice but by coach adding another hour, his responsibilities were paused. "Jesus fuck," He ran his hand through his hair. "Listen, I had football practice and I-" ****  
** **

"You play football?" Kyungsoo's intimidating gaze fell and was replaced with a more innocent and softer look. ****  
** **

"I-um, yes. I'm the quarterback for the college up the street." He was well known around the town so to meet someone who was not aware of his status was odd to him. He had to remind himself that Kyungsoo just moved to this area. He couldn't help but not know him. ****  
** **

"Ah...that's hot." ****  
** **

Jongin gulped. So this was how things were starting off..."You've been here all day?" He admittedly changed the subject. ****  
** **

"Yeah." ****  
** **

Jongin nodded, looking around. "Sorry about showing up late. I would've gotten here sooner but-"

"Are you good at football?" ****  
** **

Jongin shrugged, not expecting that question. "Uh, yeah. I guess?" In reality, he was considered one of the greatest quarterbacks his university had ever seen. But he was too humble to brag about how great he is. That could be a turn off.  ****  
** **

"Can I come see you play?" ****  
** **

Jongin prepared his lips to answer but was interrupted by Mr. Do entering the bakery. His boss smiled at his son but that was quickly burned away when he met Jongin's eyes. "Jongin, boy."

"Boss, I'm so sorry. My stupid coach added another hour to practice and there was nothing I could do. That asshole wouldn't even let me text you. I'm just sorry. I promise -" ****  
** **

Mr. Do raised his hand. "Jongin, you're good. I know you wouldn't purposely show up late," He told him. "But everything still have consequences. You can clean up my mess after I bake these few cakes."

Jongin sighed, expecting nothing less. "Yes sir."

Business was fast that shift. Usually, Jongin would hate days like this but because he had Kyungsoo right next to him, he was grateful. Busy hours meant less interactions with Kyungsoo. Yes, he did want to fuck him. But Kyungsoo was his boss son. Of course what happens between them should only stay between them but he feared what might happen after they hook up. What if things end badly? Then they're forced to work together which with out a doubt, will be awkward.

He didn't like the idea of being uncomfortable at his own job.

Jongin learned that Kyungsoo was great with customers. He was overwhelmingly cheerful and it made Jongin feel like he was terrible at customer service. He even began to envy how good the boy was. The only time he managed to get a smile from a customer was when they were one of his fangirls but Kyungsoo managed to do that with each customer at ease. Jongin asked him if he had experience in customer service and when the boy answered a simple, "no", his envy worsened. 

As night fell on them, business began to slow down and as each minute passed, the less customers walked through the door. Mr. Do walked out of the kitchen with a red velvet cake in his hands, Kyungsoo helping him put it in the refrigerator next to the counter. "Jongin, boy, I'm heading out early again. You and Kyungsoo can close out for me."

Jongin felt his heart dropped. "I, uh...okay, that's fine." ****  
** **

Mr. Do kissed Kyungsoo's buzz cut and said, "I'll see you at home," He turned to Jongin, pointing at him. "And you better not show up late tomorrow, boy." ****  
** **

Jongin continuously nodded. "Yes sir, I promise this won't happen again." ****  
** **

Mr. Do sent him a nod before leaving the bakery and when the glass door closed, the tension between the two grew. Kyungsoo purposely swung his hips towards him and hunched over the counter. He opened his phone screen and said, "Jongin, come see." ****  
** **

Jongin hesitantly walked towards him, hunching over him to see what was on the screen. There he saw a white kitten staring into the camera. "A kitten?" ****  
** **

Kyungsoo nodded. "I found her yesterday night. She's cute, isn't she?" ****  
** **

Jongin shrugged. "I'm not really a cat person." ****  
** **

"I don't trust people who don't like cats." ****  
** **

"Dogs are better." ****  
** **

Kyungsoo sent a threatening glare towards the boy but then his eyes changed. Changed back to that same look he had given Jongin yesterday. Kyungsoo hopped on the counter, his plush thighs spreading across the surface and a small arch was in his back. He gripped Jongin by the waist, pulling him closer to him and sitting him between his legs. He played with the boys collar, "But I don't like dogs." ****  
** **

Jongin was left dumbfounded. His mouth was open wide at the action but he couldn't ignore the tent that was already developing in his pants. He quickly cleared his throat. "Why?" ****  
** **

Kyungsoo gripped Jongin's hands and placed them on the top of his ass. He then threw his arms around Jongin's shoulders and pressed his chest against his. The boy cuddled into his neck. "Because dogs remind me of men."

Jongin wasn't quite sure how to process any of this but his graving for Kyungsoo was growing as seconds past. "Do you want some from me?" He was asked. Jongin gulped. He wanted it so so so bad but he knew he couldn't submit to such actions. Mr. Do would kill him if he found out he fucked his son. Jongin unraveled Kyungsoo's arms from his shoulders and stepped away from paradise. "I can't." ****  
** **

Kyungsoo brows furrowed, genuinely confused. "Why?" ****  
** **

"I mean I want to but your dad. I can't fuck my boss son, I just can't do that." ****  
** **

"Yeah, you can. He's not going to know?" ****  
** **

Jongin shook his head. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't find out. I just can't do this with you." ****  
** **

Kyungsoo sighed, clearly not liking being turned down. He removed himself from the intimate position, his feet landing on the floor. "Whatever. You're not going to be able to work with me when I got this in the way." Kyungsoo turned his ass towards Jongin that were amazingly wrapped in his tight khaki pants. ****  
** **

Jongin wanted so badly to dive in between those cheeks and have him right there but he knew he would regret it right after. He couldn't allow lust cloud logic. "Kyungsoo, I can't." ****  
** **

"You sure?" Kyungsoo walked towards him, his ass still facing him. He planted his bottom right on top of Jongin's crotch and smiled. "You sure you don't wanna eat me out?" ****  
** **

Jongin could feel sweat pimple on his forehead especially when Kyungsoo started rub himself against him. Desire did take over, only for a small second though. Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and pushed himself closer into the boy's ass. Kyungsoo began to grind against him, bending over and even started to twerk on his now noticeable hard on. Jongin brought Kyungsoo's body to the counter, having him hunched over where he could bury himself deep into Kyungsoo's clothed ass. When he started to grind against the plush bottom, his lust was immediately erased as he heard the bakery's door open. Jongin quickly removed himself from Kyungsoo and he thanked god that the customer was on his phone and didn't see that the two were practically about to fuck each other. ****  
** **

Kyungsoo scurried to the cash register as Jongin went into the back kitchen. ****  
** **

He refused to think about what just happened. ****  
** **

Instead, he cleaned the entire kitchen as he was instructed to do anyway. ****  
** **

He stayed in that kitchen until he heard Kyungsoo leave the shop.

Jongin swore to never get that close to fucking his boss's son again.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors and idk why my notes from the previous chapter is on this one....I-

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors hehe (I still don't know how to work ao3 and its saying "1/1" but it's multi-chaptered so ignore that.


End file.
